Keep on Keeping On
by Iron Legends13
Summary: What if it wasn't Iruka who found Naruto after Jiraiya died? What if it was someone else? On the brink of losing control Naruto tries to find the truth in pain. He tries to make sense of the world he had thought he had come to terms with. Not ever being able to express himself in words Naruto expresses his sorrow in a different way. And then he keeps on keeping on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N's will be at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

* * *

_Naruto walked side by side with Kakashi. His body ached. He was tired and his limbs felt heavy. And for some reason he couldn't get this ominous feeling out of his stomach. He felt uneasy. Something had happened. _

_As they reached the Hokage tower weary eyes rose and saw the chief toad Gamabunta as well as a few others. Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he put up a friendly smile. _

_"Yo! Gamakichi what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned waving his hand. Gamakichi sitting atop his father's head looked sheepish. _

_"Hey Naruto!" The amphibian called out in greeting. "And actually…" Gamabunta wacked his son swiftly. "It is not your place to share. Let boss and Tsunade-sama take care of it." After that the pair of toads was silent and Naruto regarded it as odd. They were usually very open. _

_"Kakashi-sensei what's this all about?" _

_Kakashi looked back, his lone eye staring at Naruto only briefly before flickering away. The aging man shook his head and Naruto ground his teeth. "Hokage-sama will explain everything. Just hurry up." _

_Naruto still uneasy just nodded his head. He knew that he would get nothing from the man if he chose to be tight lipped. That was just the kind of man Kakashi was. Shoving his hands into his pockets Naruto walked on with his long time sensei. _

_"Soon enough," Naruto thought. "Soon enough I'll have my answers." _

_When the duo had finally made the trek to the top of the tower Kakashi paused. A moment of hesitation flashed and Naruto watched the jonin grab the doorknob and quietly open it. Stepping into the Hokage's office an air of uncertainty whipped past his face. Unconsciously the blonde stiffened his posture. _

_Kakashi stepped off to the side as Naruto observed the room. Shizune, Tsunade, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, and two toads stood in the room quietly. It was only the small green toad that would look at him. The blonde found that everyone else avoided his curious gaze. _

_Naruto held himself together with head held high. Whatever it was he could take it. Whatever they were hiding from him it would not change anything. Blue eyes held a steady gaze and for the first time in his life Naruto felt older._

_He could feel the years of his time as a ninja weigh on him. The pressure he carried on his shoulders breaking his will. Cracking as Naruto stood rooted to the earth. _

_The green toad finally broke the silence, "He is Jiraiya-boy's student?" His beady eyes bored into Naruto. The blonde in question scoffed at the blatant disregard of his presence. _

_"Yes…" Tsunade said finally looking up. "This is Naruto Uzumaki." Her brown eyes held a sadness Naruto noted. It was a sadness that he had not seen in a long time, at least not since he brought the woman back to the village. _

_"I'm not sure where to begin." The green toad began again. "But let's see…" He seemed tentative. The young man knew that the aging toad was not afraid to be honest with him though. Naruto regarded the toad with the smallest traces of both ire and respect. _

_"I suppose the most important thing is…" The blonde felt the weight in his stomach return while the heaviness of his burdens fell on his shoulders. "Jiraiya-boy has died in battle." And then everything fell apart. Naruto forgot how to breathe. _

_He watched with still eyes as a conversation took place around him. The toads now named Pa and Ma spoke so easily about his sensei's death. How the man called Pein crushed his throat. How even still his sensei burned a message on to the toad's very back. _

_He glanced around. He watched how everyone so easily accepted this. How they so easily forgot about his sensei, their dismissal of his death. It was infuriating._

_Naruto finally took a step forward, eyebrows creasing in confusion. And then he took a step back, uncertain of himself. A man flashed before his eyes. A smile was shown through an image. Booming laughter rang through his ears like a melody. All of it was a distant memory. _

_"This can't be happening. He can't be…" He could feel his nails dig into his skin. He felt the smallest traces of blood seeping from his hands in his pockets. He felt Sakura come up to him and grab him. He quickly shoved her off with his shoulder striding forward. _

_Finding his voice Naruto spoke, "Wha- what are you talking about?" Confusion flitted through his voice. Anger seared through his mind. And despair and fear hid in his heart. Naruto did what he knew best. He bottled it up. _

_"I know this is sudden." The toad went on and Naruto clenched his jaw shut. Angered at the toads disregard, but Naruto forgot about him. He forgot about everyone else in the room except his Hokage. _

_He looked up and met her eyes. "Did you… let him go granny?" Blue eyes watched brown eyes close in recognition. Naruto felt a snarl rise at the back of his throat. She didn't even have to tell him her answer. He already knew. _

_"That's right." She said calmly. Fury ripped at his heart. He couldn't stop his anger even if he wanted to. _

_"Why'd you allow such a reckless stunt?!" Naruto swung his arm out. She said nothing. "You knew Ero-sennin better than anybody! How could you send him to such a dangerous place, alone?" _

_Naruto took in a ragged breath as Tsunade lowered her head. Some part of him realized that she was hurting to. He wasn't the only one in pain. He wasn't the only one who missed Jiraiya._

_"That's not good enough though." He thought bitterly. "Being sorry won't bring him back!" The boy restrained himself from walking up to her. From telling her what he really thought. Instead he turned on his heels. He turned away and walked towards the door. _

_"If Ero-sennin had been the Fifth Hokage…" His voice was deathly quiet. The door knob was cold on his skin. Twisting it he pushed it open. "He wouldn't have let you take such risks." He shut his eyes in frustration._

_ "Never!"_

_Flashback End_

Naruto stared at the steaming ramen cup. Top peeled back, the noodles were still hot and fresh. The hours had ticked away since the meeting and the pain still stung fresh in his heart. He couldn't eat. He found he wasn't even hungry.

Not knowing what to do, he abruptly stood up. The blonde threw on a fitted black shirt – forgoing his usual jumpsuit – and walked out into the night with only the stars as his guide and his memories to accompany him. His Konoha headband and ramen lay forgotten on the table.

The streets had long since been empty and Naruto walked alone. The cool night air brushed against his flushed skin. He didn't know how to describe how he felt. He didn't know how to say it. He just knew it hurt. It was a pain worse than anything he had ever felt. The memories, they all just hurt.

_"I will now teach you… the summoning jutsu!" Jiraiya said with a grin. Raising his finger the man pointed it at a young Naruto. The boy could only frown at the evil glint in the Sannin's eyes. _

_When Jiraiya threw him over the edge of a cliff it was at that point he knew the old man was crazy. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs cursing the man. Focusing all his energy he tried to recall what Jiraiya had taught him. "This is it!" He said biting his thumb. _

_ Forming the hand seals Jiraiya had shown him Naruto focused all of his chakra into one force, "Summoning Jutsu!" A giant smoke enveloped the boy as he fell on to something slimy. Looking down he saw the huge face of Gamabunta._

_A smile passed over his face breaking out into a grin. "Yatta!" His shout echoed through the ravine and at the top Jiraiya stood looking down proudly. _

How was he supposed to go on? How was he supposed to continue training? He needed Jiraiya! He couldn't do this without him. Naruto couldn't do it without his sensei. Why had he left him all alone?

"Tch." Naruto grunted with eyes glued to the ground. "You were such a foolish old man."

_"Huh?" Naruto exclaimed. "Why? Why do I have to go with you on a research trip!?" Jiraiya laughed at his blonde student. He had forgotten how naïve boys could be. _

_"It's not just a research trip. There's a woman I want to research and I must find her."_

_Jumping on the balls of his feet Naruto accepted the answer for what it was. Yet something still burned at the back of his mind. _

_"Say…why did you choose me?" Naruto asked genuinely. Jiraiya smiled and walked ahead of the boy he was beginning to think of as a grandson. _

_"Long ago… I taught the Fourth Hokage." Jiraiya turned and stared at Naruto over his shoulder. "And you have an uncanny resemblance to him." He said with a crooked grin._

_The young genin stared at his sensei in shock. _

Naruto's feet slowed to a stop. He looked around and found that his feet had carried him to the training grounds he and Jiraiya sparred at. The blonde looked at the empty clearing in contempt. There were countless hours spent training here. Countless hours he spent working his ass off to complete a jutsu or eating lunch with his sensei.

Shutting his eyes in frustration he ran. Naruto had always prided himself in standing and fighting. Prided himself in how he never gave up. But now he wasn't so sure. So he ran and he didn't look back.

He couldn't look back. Because if he looked back Naruto thought he would never be able to leave. He would never be able to move on.

Why did things like this happen? Why did people in this world hurt? People always died. Naruto had known that. So then why did he only realize now how much it really hurt?

Was this how Sasuke felt? Was this how Kakashi felt? Tsunade? The countless ninja who lost their loved ones every day?

_"I don't waste any time." Jiraiya said in seriousness. Naruto looked up in surprise. "Huh?" The duo walked together leaving the Konoha gates behind. Naruto didn't really know what the old man had planned for the next three years. He didn't know what to expect. _

_"During the journey, you will have my undivided attention."_

_"Me?" Naruto questioned. No one had ever really cared about him. He had always had to fend for himself. Even when he was with Iruka and Kakashi it had always ended up with Naruto alone._

_"It's time to make you strong… to train you!" Jiraiya broke out into a feral grin. Naruto flushed and then grinned with him. Laughing the pair walked farther and farther from the village. Maybe… just maybe Jiraiya would be different. _

Naruto finally stopped running when a bright light reached his eyes. In the dark of the night a 24-hour convenience store lit up the dark. Bright and irritating the blonde was about to move on when something caught his eye. Stiffening momentarily he already felt his feet moving towards the door.

"Thanks" The blonde said lamely nodding. Paying the allotted amount of money Naruto quickly left the store only walking for a couple of feet until he saw a bench. Feet ambling slowly he walked over and took a seat. A small headlight above it showed the tiniest of lights.

Grabbing his bag Naruto took out a package of popsicles. Popping it open he discarded the wrapper. The small blue treat had two popsicle sticks protruding from it. Naruto held it unmoving. He didn't know why he bought the small item. He still wasn't hungry.

He could remember. He could see Jiraiya splitting the snack between themselves. He could see the man handing Naruto the tasty treat. Why?

"Why?" Naruto said softly. "I don't understand." His voice wavered, but he held steady. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes yet he refused to let them fall. He was strong now. Naruto no longer cried anymore. He had promised himself.

Naruto let his tired eyes travel to the skies. The stars glowed brightly. Little yellow dots fleeting across the sky in patterns that he would never understand. Did they friends? Could stars talk to each other? Did they feel pain?

Naruto's eyes looked back to his hand as a wet liquid seeped on to his skin. It was melting. Cold and sticky the popsicle dripped on to the ground. It was such a waste. Footsteps echoed in the silence of the night. Naruto glanced and saw a figure walking towards him in the shadows.

It only took a moment for him to realize who it was, _"Anko…"_ If he recalled she was the chunin proctor all those years ago. He didn't interact with her much, he only knew her by passing. Settling back into his own thoughts he ignored her. After all they held no relation. She was just another face in the crowd of many.

Anko had taken a stroll that night not for the first time. She hadn't been able to sleep. Tossing and turning she had finally given up seeing the clock strike eleven. She figured going out for a walk would be better than staring at the ceiling.

It hadn't helped that something had dragged her out of the house. A feeling that gnawed at her, told her that she was meant to be somewhere. She had then just decided to let her feet carry her. When the post light came into view she saw a bench underneath of it. Someone was sitting in the shadows.

It had only taken her a second to realize who it was. Naruto Uzumaki. It had been a while since she had last seen the kid. Sure she heard about him all the time now but that was simply because the kid was making a name for himself. Whether he knew that or not wasn't really her problem.

She had seen his blue eyes glance at her. And she had been unpleasantly surprised. They were weary. Not like they had once been. She still remembered all those years ago at the chunin exams how wide-eyed and full of life he had been.

_"Where has that boy gone?"_ She wondered. She knew that innocence was bound to be destroyed eventually, that was just such of the ninja world. Even so, the look of sorrow just didn't belong on the young man's face.

Realization dawned on her once she neared the blonde. Jiraiya's passing. The man had after all been his sensei. It had been big news when Tsunade had told the village. A Sannin's death was no small thing by any means.

She was coming closer to the boy. Just a couple more feet and she would completely pass him. She would forget him. She probably wouldn't even remember passing him tonight.

The feeling came back though, a weight settling in her chest. The sorrow, the loneliness, the emptiness she had seen in the boy was all too familiar to her. They had made home in Anko herself as a child. She had carried the burden on her shoulders all on her own wishing for someone to help her.

No one had ever come to help her.

Her feet stopped. Still facing the darkness, Anko halted her body and felt the cool breeze whip across her skin. Turning her head to the side she looked at the young blonde sulking. She was going to regret this. She just knew it.

"Hmm what's a little shit like you doing out here at this time?" She asked nonchalantly staring at Naruto.

Surprised at the voice the blonde looked up to meet the hazel eyes of Anko. He hadn't expected her to stop. Quickly getting over the shock he dismissed her. She was just a nuisance. She would leave easy enough. "Go away." He whispered softly on to the winds.

Anko cocked her head. "Hmm… this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that Old Geezer going off and dying would it?" The tokebetsu jonin knew her choice of words weren't the most nicely put, but she got the reaction she wanted out of it. After all Anko was never really the comforting type.

Anger. That was the first thing that he felt. She had no right. She had no right to slander his sensei in such a dismissive way. "Don't you dare try and insult him. Don't you dare." Naruto said looking up under the shadow of his hair. His words laced with veiled threats.

Anko turned and face him. Hazel eyes narrowed and her was smile mocking. "Why? He's dead. Ain't good for much now." She put her hand on her hip. "And as far as I can see he didn't leave much of a legacy did he?"

By this point Naruto had dropped the melting popsicle and stood up. His eyes flared dangerously. "I mean look at you. His student is a pussy, a no good ninja who can't even pull himself together when someone dies."

Naruto was shaking. His body trembled with uncontained fury. He couldn't find his voice. Even if he did he wasn't sure what he would say. Was she wrong? Naruto wasn't sure.

"Like teacher like student, I always say. It was probably better that the geezer died." She said tempting. She coiled her muscles, prepared them to move at a moment's notice. Maybe this wasn't the best plan she's ever had, but at least she was doing something. Right?

Naruto lunged at her. His hands went clawing for her throat.

_"She can't do that. She can't say those things and not go unpunished_." Naruto thought angrily. Not about his sensei. Not about the man he admired more than anybody.

Before he knew it she had disappeared before his eyes. Feeling the cold kunai pressed at his neck he felt her press up against him like she had so many years ago. A cut on his cheek bled slightly. Naruto reigned in his anger and stilled. He could feel her breath against his neck.

She leaned over slightly and whispered gently in his ear, "See if you can catch me little fox." Disappearing once again into the night Naruto followed right behind. Anger lighting his eyes as he traced her chakra. Buildings and signs flashed by him in blurs and the wind whipped against his face. The eerie silence of the night felt good against his ears.

_What am I doing?_ He wondered as he ran after the jonin. He honestly didn't know. But for the first time that day he felt as if he was doing something right. The anger and sorrow that fueled his chest was given a purpose. He had something he could hurt. He didn't have to just walk aimlessly anymore in his memories.

"Faster little fox!" He heard her call out. "You're going to have to run faster than that!" Naruto – fueled with a hate he had thought he had long since forgotten – pumped chakra into his feet. And after almost twenty minutes of just running Naruto watched as Anko finally came to a stop.

Her back was turned to him and her trench coat whistled in the breeze. The blonde looked around and realized they were at a training ground. The forest surrounded them like a ring and the village was a good distance back with open fields of grass taking reign. Blue eyes watched carefully as the older woman tuned around.

She looked at him from across the field with narrowed eyes. Her face set into a grim mask. "Well?" She asked. "Show me if you're actually worth something fox." She challenged. And that was all it took. Naruto looked at her with wild eyes. All of the pent up emotion he had been holding back coming to the forefront.

If she wanted to be his punching bag then so be it. Taking out a kunai Naruto charged forward. Anko moving quickly took out her own as Naruto twisted into the air coming at her from above. Their kunai met and the metal screeched into the silence.

Anko grunted. The pressure wrought by Naruto was unbelievable. He was strong, much stronger than she originally anticipated. Nonetheless the jonin smirked. "You're gonna have to do better than that boy."

Naruto's eyes flashed red and he spoke in a dark voice, "Behind you." Glancing behind her eyes widened at the sight of another Naruto. Leg outstretched the clone sent a flying kick straight into her abdomen. Knocking the air out of her the jonin went flying backwards crashing into a tree.

Naruto, relentless, chased after her. He didn't know why he was so angry. He didn't know why he couldn't tell people how sad he was. How much he was really hurting. Instead he had to resort to violence. This was the only way he could get his feelings across.

Recovering quickly, Anko grabbed senbon out of her jacket and tossed them at the blonde. Knocking them away he charged a rasengan in his hand. Screaming out a war cry he plunged it into her helpless body.

"Rasengan!" He screamed. The jutsu twisted and ripped at the jonin and Naruto watched mirthlessly. When the chakra was finally spent he watched the Anko he attacked be replaced by a log.

"Tch." He grunted.

Anko flew at him from above. Arm outstretched as she focused her chakra. Spiraling from her sleeve twin snakes erupted. Naruto quickly not having time to move lifted his forearms to block. He hissed in pain as the snakes bit into him.

Anko was quick and the moment her feet hit the ground slid at Naruto. Sweeping his feet out from under him Naruto fell to the ground. His back landing with a thud he rolled away as Anko's foot came crashing where his head previously lay.

He hopped back up to his feet. Dropping into his taijutsu stance Naruto focused. Anko came at him almost flowing. Her arms and legs extensions of a weapon her grace would not be easy to handle. Her left fist came for a striking blow. He caught it deftly. Twisting it he flipped her against him.

Bodies pressed against one another he heard her ragged breath that matched his own. Still her words rang clear in his head and his hate still burned in his chest unlike any pain he had ever known.

Heaving with all his strength he flung her body into the air. Quickly he launched three kunai after her. She easily blocked all of them twisting and curling in the air. Going through hand seals Naruto gathered chakra in his throat.

"Fuuton: Goukuuhou!" Cursing Anko braced herself as the large gale wind came flying at her. Folding her arms across her face she felt the searing cuts of the wind slashing her flesh.

Her feet hit the ground and she hopped backwards. Flying through her own seals she landed upright. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Anko felt her lungs burn. She still wasn't use to the fire affinity. Naruto eyes widened when he saw the giant fireball quickly coming at him. He didn't have the time to dodge it.

Forming the ram sign he pumped out as much chakra as he could. "Kage Bunshin Jutsu!"

Spamming clones they all braced themselves. Even with a barricade of clones Naruto felt the sear of the burning heat. He could smell the rotting flesh of his clones as they were literally flared alive.

Realizing his wall wouldn't hold forever he retreated back as fast as he could. Finally safe at a distance he glanced at his forearms. The flesh was literally peeling off. The pain was unimaginable.

When the training ground cleared Naruto and Anko stood across from each other. Both of their faces were impassive and cool. "Ready to give up yet pussy?" She called out to him.

Naruto charged forward. "Fuck you!" Entering into a flurry of fists and kicks Naruto realized she was faster than him. He knew though that he was stronger than her, plus she was running low on chakra. She just didn't have the reserves that he did.

Naruto fell into a pattern as his mind cleared. Block. Punch. Kick. Block. Block. Duck left. Roll right. They had fallen into a rhythm together. He stared at her hazel eyes through the sweat that dripped down his face. Her hazel eyes watched him patiently and he realized for the first time that she understood him. And by some crazy notion he also understood her.

He wanted to be angry with her. He wanted to beat her down into nothing, but he couldn't. Because she understood and it hurt him that someone could understand him so well without words. He didn't have to explain himself to her. She just took it.

He felt a pain flash across his cheek. He had been sloppy. He should have dodged that easily. Naruto looked at the kunai and saw the dipped edge. His eyes narrowed when he felt his body become slower. And to make it worse it was a paralysis potion.

Still Naruto fought on. The anger coursing through his body unsated.

Anko breathed heavily. Her body was tired and she was bleeding from a dozen different cuts. She honestly didn't know how much longer she would hold out. She had never imagined that the boy could have so much raw strength. She was curious as to how strong he was when he was fighting with a clear head.

Even so she didn't have much time left. She was left to use more unconventional methods. Taking out one of her dipped kunai when she slashed his cheek she knew she had taken victory. The poison would slowly paralyze his nerve system until the point where he could no longer move.

She watched calculating as the boy slowed. His taijutsu becoming a child's game compared to her own. Was it cheating? Yeah, but they were ninja. Cheating and murdering was what they did for a living. When Naruto threw an outstretched arm she grabbed it firmly and pinned him to the ground.

The boy collapsed easily and she placed the tip of her kunai at the edge of his neck. Anko placed her knee on his back to make sure the kid wouldn't be getting back up again anytime soon.

"That's game." She said whispered. Naruto mumbled and Anko barely caught what he said. "Not quite." Anko recoiled when the boy beneath her poofed into smoke. And when she felt the sharp snatch of her arm she knew it was over.

Her body twisted painfully as Naruto threw her to face him. Blue eyes all but dead she stared at him as he held her at knife point. His kunai lightly pressed against her skin drawing blood. Neither said anything as they stared at each other.

The only thing audible was the ragged breathing as each sucked in the air for breath. As she stared into Naruto's blue eyes she saw the raw emotion that he had tried so hard to hide earlier. She saw the full extent of sorrow and anger that plagued the boy.

Silently Anko wondered how long they had been out here. It seemed like an eternity and she knew the both of them looked worse for wear. She had cuts littering her body and was sure she had a nasty concussion as her head throbbed uncontrollably. She noticed Naruto was bruised and battered with his arms almost completely burned to the bone.

What they had just done had been no spar. That had been a battle. Had anyone else seen they probably would have been reported to Tsunade. They had attacked each other with the intent to kill. The only hope they had carried was somehow that the other was strong enough not to die.

And they hadn't. "_Not yet at least"_ She noted looking at the kunai pressed firmly to her neck.

"Naruto Uzumaki." She said calmly, her hazel eyes apathetic. She watched as the young man stiffened and pressed the kunai harder against her neck. "You are the student and the legacy of Jiraiya of the Sannin. Don't you ever forget that." She finished resolutely.

It was like a switch. She watched the anger leave the man. The kunai falling from his hands Anko watched as the boy who was always smiling fall apart right in front of her.

The kunai clattered against the ground. And Naruto felt his body tremble. "Why?" He croaked staring at a man who was not really there. Broad grin and white hair tied into a loose ponytail. Naruto could still remember his booming laugh and his lecherous grin.

"Why!" Naruto shouted the pain overwhelming his chest. "Why did you leave me alone?" All the fight left his body and Naruto fell to the ground on his knees. The tears came freely and for the first time in years Naruto sobbed. In the darkness of the night and in the pain of despair Naruto cried.

Crying out Naruto called for his sensei. "You were supposed to watch over me!" Naruto shut his eyes in fear. Clenching his fist he pounded the ground. "I wanted you to watch me, I wanted you to train me… an-and I'm so sorry old man!"

Naruto looked up to the sky and screamed. He screamed as loud as he could because he could feel everything falling away. Was this what it felt like to lose someone important to you?

Anko watched the boy. She watched as he tore himself apart from the inside out. He reminded her so much of her when she was younger. He was so angry and he didn't even realize it. Sinking to the ground she grabbed the blonde.

Pulling him into her arms she held the crying blonde. No one needed to see him like this. He didn't have to show this side to anyone but her because she understood. He felt her bury his face into her shoulder as he clutched her like a lifeline.

"I need him. He can't leave. I-I always messed up in front of him ya know?" She felt him fist the cloth of her trench coat. "I just wanted him to be proud of me."

Anko rocked them both on the ground. Holding the boy in her arms she felt responsible for him. Quietly she whispered softly into his ear. "It's okay. It's okay little fox. Let it all out." Naruto shook in her arms unable to control himself any longer.

"He loved you Naruto. And he was so proud of you." She said softly. "That was all the geezer would talk about when he was with everyone." She said laughing. "You were like a grandson to him. You are his legacy and you carry his will." Anko didn't really understand why this felt so right. Why it felt so right with his arms around her and she holding him.

For a while they just stayed like that and Anko looked up at the stars. The bright lights in the sky soothed her own worries. She listened as Naruto quieted in her arms.

"How?" He asked hoarsely. "How can I keep doing this? I can't lose people and go on… it hurts. It hurts too much." Removing his head from her shoulder she could see his eyes again. Red and puffy the remaining tears still streamed down his face. "I hate Pein. I hate him so much."

He sounded so childlike to Anko and unconsciously she smiled. Small and light it lit up her face even in the darkness. "It's hard kid. I ain't going to lie to you. This pain will never stop, but you know what we have to do?" She asked.

Naruto slowly removed himself from her and shook his head. Anko frowned slightly at the lack of warmth, but answered anyway, "We keep on keeping on."

She watched as Naruto's eyes lifted up to the sky. "That doesn't make very much sense."

Just staring at the young man in front of her she shook her head and chuckled, "No it doesn't does it?" She felt bad not being able to give better advice, but Naruto interrupted her.

"But I get it. I understand if even just a little." His gaze transferred over to her. Naruto looked almost older to Anko. Even if it was just in the smallest of light she could make out the man he would one day become. She wondered if this is what Lord Jiraiya had always seen in him.

"I'll keep on training. I'll work hard and never give up because that's my ninja way. That is the will of fire that my sensei left me." Conviction solidified in his blue eyes. "And there'll be times where things get tough again, where I feel like just stopping…"

Naruto stood up and offered an outstretched hand to Anko. Smiling devilishly she grabbed it. "But I have to keep on keeping on." Naruto finished with a small chuckle gazing at Anko. He was still sad and a part of him was still angry. But for now he was okay. He knew how to deal with it because that was the life of a ninja.

Anko laughed and as Naruto watched he gave the woman a small smile. He didn't fully understand why he felt so connected to this woman, but it felt right. He felt a kindred spirit with her and the blonde for some reason trusted her explicitly.

Lifting her hands above her head Anko stretched. "Fuck! I'm tired. I'll give you props kid; you're not as weak as I thought you were." Naruto scoffed refusing to rise to the bait. Anko dusted herself off and then began to walk away.

Turning around she gave once last glance to the blonde, "You're gonna do some big things little fox, so try not to fuck up okay?" With one last smile the wily woman disappeared and Naruto was left alone quietly grinning.

He didn't know how she did it. It was like going from one high to another. At one moment he can barely control how angry and sad he is and now he was smiling after a woman he barely knew. Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and yawned.

He was tired. His body ached and his mind was raw. Sitting back down he didn't think it was a half-bad idea to just sit and meditate for a while. Jiraiya's lecherous face popped into his head and Naruto smiled. He would miss the person he considered a father.

Looking at the stars he felt his eyes flutter to a close. "But I'll make you proud Ero-sennin. Believe it…"

One Week Later

Naruto forced his eyes open as Kakashi carried him. His body felt like a bag of weights and he couldn't seem to focus. Kakashi kept saying words to him, but Naruto barely heard. Even still a small smile tugged at his lips.

"You've gotten heavy." Kakashi commented. A dry laugh erupted from Naruto's mouth and the jonin smiled. His student really had grown. Walking back to the village Kakashi could only wonder where the little boy he knew three years ago had gone.

"Hmmm..." Naruto hummed. The jonin sped up as they neared the edge of the forest. In his final fight against Pein Naruto had pulled through. He had pulled through when no one else thought they could. Naruto had done the impossible.

The village was in sight or at least what was left of it. When the cheering hit his ears Kakashi grinned under his mask. His student really did deserve it after all.

Naruto looked up surprised. "What?" He said confused.

"Welcome back!"

"We knew you could do it!"

A sea of people amassed before the duo's eyes and Naruto could only gape. They erupted into cheer and shouts.

"They've all been waiting your return." Kakashi said to his student proudly. Letting the boy climb off his back the jonin watched as Naruto stumbled up to the mass. Running up to the blonde he was bombarded with praise and questions alike.

And Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at the look on his student's face.

"What was the enemy like?"

"You're so cool!"

"Are you hurt?"

Naruto was shocked and scrambled in embarrassment. "Hey, hey don't push!" The blonde yelled sheepishly, but the smile on his face showed he didn't mind. "Come on now!" Laughing he ran away and towards the group of his friends waiting for him.

"Naruto!" Everyone clapped him on the back and congratulating him. Sakura hugged him, and Hinata was smiling happily. Kiba and Chouji were grinning ear to ear while Shino and Shikamaru just smirked. The rest of the Rookie Nine were close behind them.

Eyes traveling the sea of people he saw one person at the very back of the crowd that caught his attention.

_"Anko…"_ He stared at her as their eyes met. Everything else faded out of existence and it seemed like it was just the two of them. She smiled at him, her eyes lighting up her face and Naruto reached out to her only to be pulled away.

"Hey!" He shouted out at the offenders, but his blue eyes never leaving Anko's hazel. "Come on now guys!" Anko still smiling shook her head laughing. Turning on her heels she began to leave. There was no real reason to be there any longer. One thought did cross her mind as she walked away.

_"I knew you could do it gaki."_

_"_Anko_!"_ Naruto called out. He watched her as she faded from his sight. "Anko!"

_"I never even got to say thank you…"_

* * *

A/N - Yo! What's up? This was my first one-shot and it kinda just came to me so I wrote it down. I might try to do a two-shot with it, not sure yet. We'll see... but regardless tell me what you think. Was it good? Bad? Aight? Drop a review and let me know. Also if you like this I think you'll like my other stories so check'em out yeah?

See y'all on the flipside and have a good holiday and New Year's everyone.

Thanks!

IronLegends13


	2. Chapter 2

A/N's will be at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

3 Years Later

"Give me your worst stuff." Anko said sitting down abruptly on the stool. The bartender there simply nodded his head and disappeared to the back. Anko was pissed. Scratch that, she was beyond pissed. She felt the anger course through her body recklessly.

The bartender placed a bottle down and Anko grabbed it without hesitation. Eyebrows creasing she took a swig. The liquid burned with familiarity as it left a bitter but tolerable taste in the back of her throat. It was nice. It was what she needed right now. Alcohol and her just went together. End of the story.

When a stool pulled up next to her she could hear the loud thump that she found only men made when sitting. Hissing in annoyance, the inhuman noise was meant as a warning. Countless men always came to her in the bar all wanting the same thing. She swore all men thought with their dicks. Today she was in no mood.

"Fuck off."

"Well hello to you to." Anko cursed immediately recognizing the voice. It sounded like brass bells, deep and smooth. Gone was the annoying sound of pre-pubescent adolescence.

Glancing over she saw the man that for the past three years she had carefully dodged. Now she hadn't been avoiding him, she had just made sure they weren't in the same area at the same time. And it's not like they hadn't seen each other or talked. Anko had just made sure it was quick and to the point.

Over time she found the blonde had learned that she had no interest in reminiscing on that night. So eventually he stopped. When they made passing he would nod to her in greeting, but never stop and talk. Never try to hunt her down like the young man had done for weeks before.

Anko told herself it was better that way.

"Get outta here little fox. There isn't a place for pussies at a bar." Downing her first bottle she motioned for the bartender to get her more. It was going to be a very long night. Her eyes shifted and she studied the blonde man.

He had grown. Boy, had he grown. He was taller than her now easily towering over everyone in the room. He had let his blonde hair grow out and placed it in a small ponytail. And with some other worldly blessing the man had stopped wearing orange opting for an all-black outfit. Whisker marks still adorned his cheeks giving him a feral look that now had women swooning.

He had become quite the lady killer.

Naruto chuckled motioning for the bartender to bring his own drink. "I'm not so little anymore Anko. And I'm a big boy now; I think I can handle my alcohol." Anko scoffed. It was true. That didn't mean she was going to admit it anytime soon.

Blue eyes stared curiously at her and Anko couldn't stand it. The way his eyes looked at her in understanding, the way that this boy continuously followed her as if they were kindred spirits.

In the three years that had passed he had transformed into a man. He was the hero of the Konoha, he brought back the infamous Uchiha on his own, he defeated the Akatsuki, he was liked all through-out the ninja nations and it was no secret that he was the next in line to be Hokage. Why the hell was he talking to someone like her again?

Her neck started to burn and unconsciously she began to rub it. _"Damn him, damn all of them."_ She picked up the shot glass of another man next to her and downed the fiery liquid.

"Hey! That was mine!" The random guy protested. "Not anymore." Anko said flipping him them bird. Naruto musing silently just chuckled at her antics.

"What do you want?" She finally asked irritated with the blonde man. Naruto picking up his own small glass of sake merely sipped the alcohol. His godfather had always told him sake was a fine art deserving to be tasted and enjoyed.

The man did always joke that Tsunade never appreciated the great joys of sake. She downed the burning liquid like it was going out of style. It didn't matter though Naruto always knew that he had loved her. That was another thing his sensei had taught him. When you cared about someone you didn't let them go. No matter how much they pushed you away.

_"Tell them." A slightly inebriated Jiraiya said. Naruto sitting next to him tilted his head in confusion. "Tell them you love'em, tell them you care about them before it's too late boy. You don't want to die and never tell them. You'll regret it for the rest of your life." The Sannin looked up at the night sky, the stars glittering in the darkness. _

_"Okay old man. I will." Naruto solemnly promised. He looked at his sensei's eyes and saw a sadness he had never seen. A pain, a regret that held him steady. _

_"You gotta promise me kid…"_

_"I promise." Naruto said with conviction in is blue eyes. _

"What I can't talk with an old friend?" Naruto asked in mock offense. Blue eyes watched how the woman in front of him slumped over in defeat. It was something he had never seen from her.

"We aren't friends' kid." She said frigidly glaring at the blonde. She found the pain in her neck growing. She was becoming more irritable by the minute.

Naruto looked away hoping she didn't see the hurt that flashed across his eyes. He had expected that answer, he just didn't expect for it to hurt quite like it did. He owed her. That night seemed like an eternity ago, but it had been something imprinted in his mind. He didn't so easily forget he found out unfortunately.

Naruto liked to think that had been a crossroads for himself. He also knew that he had been on the verge of making the wrong choice. Then Anko came along. She had been the reason he had gotten back up. The reason that he had made the choices he needed to stand tall again.

He wasn't in love with her. No he didn't think he could ever feel like that with somebody, but he felt something different with Anko. He felt something that no matter how hard he try, he couldn't recreate with other women and he had tried. Multiple times.

It didn't help that she practically ignored his very existence. She wouldn't even let him say 'thank you' for that night. How the hell was he supposed to take that?

_"Kid stop. Just stop." Anko said finally turning around looking at the younger blonde boy. _

_"Why?" Naruto questioned defiantly. "Why won't you talk to me? Why won' you even let me 'thank you' damn it!" He threw his hands in the air. He knew he looked childish, but he couldn't help it. Weeks he had been trying to get her to speak to him yet she refused. _

_"Why?" Anko said incredulous. That was a good question. Honestly she didn't know. That night had scared her. She felt close with someone, closer than she had been with anyone than she had been in ages. It was unseemly. She refused to accept it. _

_"Why won't you just leave me alone kid? I don't want you around. So get out of here little fox." The nickname had slipped out unwillingly and the minute it left her lips she flushed. Glancing at the boy's unreadable face she turned on her heels and left. _

_Though she couldn't deny the feeling he evoked from her she would deny herself the thing she wanted most: companionship._

So after that he stopped. He made no attempts to talk to her, but he couldn't help watching over her. He made sure she was okay from a distance and decided whenever she needed someone to back her up he would gladly do it whether she liked it or not.

"I'd like to think we are. Maybe not close friends, but friends nonetheless." He said pensively. He rolled the glass in his hand watching the liquid swirl.

Anko was quiet. She didn't understand why she was so mean to him. He had done nothing wrong yet she couldn't help but raise her guard around him. "Well, you thought wrong." She bit out.

They were quiet for a while. Anko continued to down her sake while Naruto just sat contentedly. He wanted to say something; he just couldn't find the words. And he knew once he said it Anko would be none too pleased. It had to be said though.

"So… why are you here Anko?" Naruto wondered silently if she would tell him the truth. He already knew why she was here. It was why he came. He knew she would do something stupid like this.

"None of your god damn business." Anko said cheerfully. She could feel herself becoming drunk.

Naruto sighed not really wanting to do this. Not the person to beat around the bush though he just said it. "It has something to do with Orochimaru doesn't it?" Anko had quieted a silent anger gathering around her. Naruto hurried to speak, "He died. He died, but that curse mark is still on your shoulder. You're angry. You—"

"Go away." She said coldly. Naruto heard the promise of pain behind it.

"Anko please—"

"Go the fuck away." She turned and looked at him her voice rising. Blue eyes stared at hazel ones and Naruto could feel his resolve crumble away. The pain and hurt in her eyes tore at his heart, but she wasn't ready. At least, she wasn't ready for him.

A man bounded up behind them cheerfully. "Hey man I didn't know you were here!" Naruto looked back and recognized his friend Kiba. He glanced at the dog man only momentarily before settling back on Anko.. He didn't want to leave. He didn't necessarily want to stay either if she didn't want him. He'd never been so confused about someone before.

"Hey Kiba…" He said flatly. The blonde watched as Anko turned and started to down more sake as if he wasn't there.

"Man come sit with us! We're having a boys night in the back… if you know what I mean!" The lecherous grin that spread across his friend's face was enough to make Naruto refuse, but he didn't really have a choice. Nodding hesitantly he gave a small smile that never reached his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. I don't have anyone better to talk to anyway." Getting up he walked to the back with Kiba who was bouncing off the walks in excitement. Even years later the dog man still got overly excited about everything.

Anko who now sat alone slammed her cup on the table. The glass broke slightly, little fractures traveling along the edges of the cup. Her fingers trembling along the frame she gripped it with a vengeance.

"God damnit." She cursed. "I'm such a bitch."

* * *

Naruto laughed as the brunette trailed kisses along his collar bone. She sat on his lap and ground her hips slowly into him. Naruto tried to remember her name, but just couldn't recall.

_"Not like it really matters anyway."_ Letting her hands travel under his shirt Naruto groaned in appreciation. It felt nice to have a woman's touch crawling over his skin. It felt nice to be wanted by someone even if it was only fleeting.

After all there weren't many times where he could enjoy himself anymore. So many people had expectations of him. He figured that just came with the grooming of the next Hokage.

Glancing over at his old friends Naruto saw they were in similar positions. The blonde hadn't known what to expect when he came to the back with Kiba, but Naruto decided he liked this. He liked this a whole lot.

He chuckled when he saw Kiba take the blonde he was with to the bathroom. And Chouji was the brightest shade of red Naruto had ever seen him while Shikamaru was surprisingly very motivated when it came to boobs. Neji on the other hand looked like he was going to die of embarrassment when his girl began to give him a lap dance.

Reverting his attention back to the woman in his lap he cupped her face before slamming his lips into her. It was an empty kiss with nothing more than a simple fuck behind it, but Naruto enjoyed it nonetheless. Plus it was nice to hear her moan his name.

"Naruto-sama…" She said breathily. Taking a hold of his hands firmly she placed them on her breasts. Naruto merely grinned. "Let's get out of here. I have a hotel room back in the district." She whispered softly into her ear.

"Yeah let's g—" The sound of glass breaking rang through the bar and Naruto glanced over the girl's shoulder in interest. She paid no mind to it as her mouth attached to his shoulder sucking greedily. A crowd of people were gathering in the front and Naruto heard something crash again.

When a man came flying through the crowd and crashing into a table next to him Naruto tensed. The woman in his laps screamed and gripped his shoulders as she was jolted out of her stupor. Looking for the assailant Naruto found hazel eyes staring at him briefly.

_"Anko!?" _Surprise flitted through her eyes and then Naruto saw them morph to anger. Turning away from Naruto she blocked a sloppy punch from another man. The blonde could literally hear the bartender yelling for them to stop.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed softly underneath his breath. Taking the girl in his laps he pushed her gently.

"Off." He said firmly.

"What?"

"Get off." Naruto continued to watch as men attacked Anko. He could feel his anger rising. She was such a foolish woman. He knew she would pull something like this. Pushing the girl one more time she landed promptly on her ass.

He shouldn't even be doing this. She was the one who told him to go away. Why did he have to clean up her messes? He was a man. That gave him rights, right? He didn't need to help her every time the snake woman pushed herself into a corner.

Naruto found himself quickly standing his feet already walking over to the mess he had no doubt that Anko started. "I'm such an idiot." He muttered quietly.

* * *

"Is that all you got bastards?" Anko laughed drunkenly. She was smashed. Absolutely, positively smashed and she didn't care one bit. She couldn't remember how it started only now that she was beating the snot out of everyone here.

"You little bitch!" A burly man came at her with his fist raised. Not even glancing at him she kicked him away and watched as he was sent flying. Another skinny man came from behind her she merely moved away before enjoying as he stumbled drunkenly to the ground.

The burly man got back up screaming angrily as he ran at her. It was then that everything stopped. A strong arm wrapped around her waist before she was promptly picked up and thrown over someone's shoulders.

Anko almost threw up her head was spinning so much. The nausea passing quickly she realized what had happened and fury coursed through her once again for being treated like a child so carelessly. Looking up she saw bright familiar blonde hair and then she proceeded to beat on the said man's back struggling to get free.

Naruto smiled. It was the kind of smile that promised vicious and angry pain. The burly man had had his fist raised and ready to pummel Anko. It would have never happened. The blonde knew that. Yet that didn't stop it from interfering and catching said man's fist with his own.

"The fuck? Let go of me you little shit!" The man yelled. Anko in the back realizing there wasn't going to be an escape stopped to see how Naruto would react. Her eyebrows still creased in frustration at his interference.

Naruto crinkled his nose in distaste. His voice agitated him. "Didn't you know it's impolite to hit a woman?"

The man growled. "That bitch is getting what she deserves. No woman denies me, humiliates me and gets away with it."

_"Oh. Well, it looks like Anko didn't start it after all." _The smile being swept from Naruto's face he proceeded to crush the burly man's fist. He frowned slightly as the man howled out in pain. Anko crooning her neck to watch thought the expression looked on the blonde's face.

"Maa, I think it would be best if you didn't anger me shinobi-san. It might not end well for you." Naruto said tilting his head.

"Just who the hell do you think you are you little shit?!" Naruto released the man's broken hand and watched as he cradled it gently like = a newborn. Glaring at Naruto the drunken man's eyes promised pain. It almost made Naruto smiled. Almost…

"Hmm me? I think I'm Naruto Uzumaki jonin of Konoha, former Anbu captain, your superior and the next Hokage of this village. And I also think you've pissed me off." Naruto said growling. Flaring his chakra everyone in the bar became quiet and still. The raw power emanating from him was explosive.

Even Anko couldn't help but notice how unique Naruto's chakra was. It was different than anything she had ever felt. Power and fear radiated off his body yet she felt the warmth of his chakra wrap around her entire body like a shield.

Everyone watched as the man in front of Naruto crumbled like paper. Falling to the ground and shaking the man felt the crushing weight of the blonde's power. He was overdoing it. There was no good reason to flare his chakra on a lowly drunken shinobi especially in a bar. If Tsunade ever found out about this she would kick his ass.

Yet the blonde couldn't sate his rage otherwise, the hate he had for this man unbelievable.

From the back Naruto saw his friends get up and start to come over. The blonde knew they would back him up, no matter what stupid situation he put himself in. It was why he loved them. Only Shikamaru hung back with questioning eyebrow raised and audible irritation at being interrupted from his activities.

Naruto sent a pleading look to his friend hoping he would understand. After all, Naruto wasn't even sure he knew what he was doing. Watching as Shikamaru sighed he saw as the pine-apple haired man call the rest of his friends back quietly. Naruto reminded himself to thank the man later.

There was no reason to make this a bigger spectacle than it already was.

Releasing his chakra everyone in the room stood shocked. Laughing awkwardly Naruto tried to erase the tense mood that he had set. "My bad, I seemed to have over done it." He said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Walking over to the bartender with Anko slung over his shoulder he took out some cash. "I'm so sorry about this. I'll take her out of here just charge my account for any damages done tonight yeah?" The bartender just nodded dumbly in response.

"The hell if you're taking me anywhere bastard!" Anko hearing Naruto shouted and began to beat on his back once again. "Let me go!" Sighing Naruto rubbed his temples, forming the ram sign he shunshined out of there leaving only a pile of leaves and a destroyed bar behind.

* * *

"Let me go you little shit!" Anko yelled pounding on the man's back.

"Fine." Naruto said curtly. Picking her up he tossed her onto the empty streets. The moon already high in the sky the moonlight was the only thing that lit the town. Crossing his arms Naruto watched as Anko landed on her ass.

_"If she wasn't absolutely stoned she would have landed on her feet." _He thought bitterly.

Landing on the ground hard Anko felt her stomach hurl painfully. Turning quickly to her side she proceeded to empty the content of her stomach. Retching painfully she felt a hand on her back and someone moving her hair gently.

When she finally finished she turned to stare at blue eyes. As quickly as he had come she felt Naruto leave. The warmth of his hand as it went left her back cold and her hair falling into layers over her face. He stared at anything but her as she sat on the ground watching. She felt herself beginning to sober if not just a little bit.

Naruto turned to look at her and opened his mouth to say something and then stopped. Anko watched as he just gaped at her clawing to find the right words. His fist clenched uncharacteristically.

"The fuck do you think you were doing in there Anko?" Naruto said frustrated. His blue eyes looked at her pleadingly. He needed honesty. He wanted so desperately to understand her, but she refused to let him in.

Anko laughed drunkenly not ready to talk. "…language little fox. A woman won't want to kiss you with that kind of mouth." She gave a sly smile as she watched the man in front of her flush red. Her mind was fuzzy; even still the man made it so easy for her.

Naruto sighed in defeat. Putting a hand to his face he tried to calm himself. He didn't know how a woman could make him react like this. He thought he had better reign of his emotions now. "Where do you live?" He said resigning in defeat.

He needed to get her home. At least there he wouldn't have to deal with her.

"I can get home by myself asshole." Naruto's eye twitched in irritation. She really wanted him to leave her didn't she?

"You can't even stand by yourself."

"Ha!" Anko said indignantly trying to stand. Naruto watched half amused and half annoyed as the drunken woman tried to stagger to her feet. She was able to stand surprisingly, but when she attempted to walk she fell crashing to the ground.

"Ha…" Naruto said mockingly arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Anko sneered at the man, but proceeded to point down the street in the direction of her home. Walking over slowly he helped her up and put an arm around her waist. Slowly they began their trek through the night.

The cool breeze brushed past them both and Naruto enjoyed it silently. Anko would babble nonsense from now and then, but he mainly ignored her. He just didn't get it. He didn't get her.

"I didn't need your help ya know? I had those dickless bitches on the ropes!" She said loudly cheeks flushed a brilliant red. Naruto wondered silently how much she really drank back there.

"I know you did." He said quietly to her. She stumbled forward, but Naruto tightened his grip around her pulled her body into him. It was still the same. It still felt so natural to have her body fit into his likea puzzle piece. Even now it was the same as it was that night long ago.

Anko seemed to have softened her rambunctious attitude a bit. Naruto was grateful, she was a handful smashed. "Then why in the hell did you step in?" She finally growled out. Her pride was hurt. She hadn't needed his help. She didn't need anyone's help. He insulted her by stepping in.

Naruto stopped and the blonde man raised his head to the sky. Anko watched the expression on his face shift to contemplation. Wrapping her arm around his neck for better balance she waited for an answer. "Cause… it made me angry."

"Angry?"

Naruto's voice deepened and his eyes darkened momentarily. "They were trying to hurt you. Even if they would have never landed a hit they were still trying. It made me angry. There was just no way that I couldn't step in." With a nod to himself Naruto started his walk again with her at his side.

Anko continued to stare at him eyes wide. Feeling a burning heat in her cheeks she cursed the alcohol she drank and looked away. From there on the rest of the walk continued in silence as the female jonin pointed the direction in which her house lay.

* * *

Trudging up the last flight of stairs Naruto walked to the apartment number Anko had told him earlier. She had been eerily silent since he had answered her question. Had he said something wrong? He cursed his luck with women. He never said the right thing.

_"Apartment 3A…" _Walking down the down the aisles of doors he searched for the right number. _"1B… 2C…2A" _Finally he came up to the right door. "3A!" He said softly smiling. Anko was heavier than she looked.

Turning to the woman on his shoulder he went to ask her for a key. Surprise entered his eyes though when he noticed the woman dozed off on his shoulder quietly. Not wanting to wake her, he used his free hands to search her pockets. Fishing in her trench coat he finally pulled out a set of keys.

Opening the door carefully he picked up the woman bridal style. As he entered her small apartment he noticed it was neater than he thought it would be. Even in the dark Naruto could tell her apartment was bare of personal items yet it held in elegance to it that reminded him of the jonin.

Putting her keys down on the kitchen counter he walked into the room he assumed was her bedroom. A small bed in front of him he pulled back the covers and placed her softly on the mattress.

Looking at her he thought she looked uncomfortable in her ninja gear so he quickly slipped off her kunai pouch and sandals. Blushing he moved to take off her trench coat while keeping his eyes averted. Folding the clothing he placed it all on the dresser before moving to leave. He had done his job.

"You don't have to leave." It was an understatement to say Naruto was shocked. He thought she was asleep. Looking back he saw Anko sitting up and looking at him through sleepy eyes. Not sure what to do the man stood frozen. Feeling uncomfortable she spoke again, "But if you want to leave…"

That shook Naruto out of his stupor as he looked at her seriously. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked in the darkness watching for any signs of trickery. But when Anko nodded hesitantly he walked back over to her.

She scooted over on her bed allowing him room to sit. Taking a seat next to her he watched as the older ninja moved to sit in between his legs. Leaning back on his chest the two sat in a comfortable silence.

Embarrassed at first Naruto eventually wrapped his arms around Anko and closed his eyes. If she needed to speak then she would. Until then he was okay with the silence between them. It was better than insults at least.

"You know you were right?" She started not looking at anything.

"Bout what?" He asked lazily.

"He died." Bitterness crept into her voice and Naruto knew this is what he was waiting for. She was letting her walls down. In his lap her body tensed. "He died and I still have this damn hickey." She said angrily.

She turned around in his arms and hazel eyes met blue ones once again. He could see the raw emotion in her eyes. It hurt him to see her like this.

"Why?" She asked desperately tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. "Even in fucking death that snake bastard still haunts me!" Her voice was rising and it didn't escape Naruto that her hand went to her shoulder.

He watched silently as tears began to fall from her eyes. He wondered if anyone else had seen her like this. If anyone had seen her this weak before. "I wanted to kill him. I wanted to crush his neck and watch the life leave his eyes as he died at my feet. I wanted to be the one to dance on his grave. I was going to be free of him!" She yelled angrily.

She started to flare her chakra and her eyes became dangerous. "It's not fair! I was so stupid. I was so stupid to follow that traitor and now I have to live with this mark every day. It will never leave me. He will never leave me alone!" She wailed. The mask she put on everyday falling apart.

The strong woman who didn't take any shit just crumbled. The woman who shamelessly flirted, killed, ate dango, and laughed just crumbled apart in his arms. Naruto was caught off guard when Anko grabbed him roughly pushing him down.

Slamming her lips into his the kiss was rough and wild. Her hands cupped his face and he could feel her tears fall onto his skin. Her pain, her anguish all falling on to him. She kissed him with empty eyes as she moved her hands to roam his body.

Her lips on his sparked something in him. It was different with her. She felt different than all those other women. This is what he had always been looking for: someone who could understand him. She broke the kiss and they both gasped for air staring at one another.

Her hazel eyes were empty. There was no passion or emotion just emptiness. Anko moved her body against his own roughly. Naruto couldn't help but respond with equal vigor as he felt his entire core heating up.

Brining her mouth down to his ear she whispered to him, "I need this. Please, just for tonight." Moving to his neck she sucked softly, but it was those words that woke Naruto up from his lust. Whatever it was they were doing he didn't want it to be because of lust or because of angry emotions. He wanted it to be real.

He wanted her to have real emotions for him.

He began to push her gently off whispering softly in her own ears. "No. No Anko. We can't do this. Not like this, not tonight." He said ignoring the desires of his own body. Anko looked at him the lust clearing from her eyes. In its place rejection, anger, and confusion was committed.

"Why?!" She asked angrily. "I'm not good enough for you? The snake bitch right? Say it you bastard, say that no one could love a slut like me!" She said sobbing. Naruto wrapped his arms around her quickly.

"No!" She said struggling against his hold. At this rate they were going to fall off the bed. "It's his fault! That snake bastard! He did this to me! Even in death he haunts me! Him and his damn hickey!" She hissed out. "Fuck him, fuck all of you! I don- I don't need anyone…"

Her struggling slowed and Naruto pulled her to his chest as she continued to sob. "Shhh…." He said. "It's alright. It's alright you're not alone Anko. I swear to god you're not alone." Her fingers dug into his back painfully but he bared the pain. He bared it for her like she had once done for him.

"I'm here for you. I will always be there for you. You'll never be alone again. I promise." Her body trembled against his. Naruto just held her tightly afraid to let go. He was afraid that if he did she would break in front of him.

Even as everything went on the blonde man thought back to that night three years ago. It was funny almost. Their roles were almost reversed. Two sides of the same coin and as he held her he understood her pain. He understood her like she had understood him all those nights ago.

"It burns sometimes…" Naruto looked down to find her head in his shoulder. She refused to look up at him. He didn't need to ask to know what she meant. Moving one of his hands he moved her hand and saw the Curse Seal mark marring her perfect white skin.

Placing two fingers on it he rubbed the seal gently. Looking at her for a response she saw as she arched her back into him still refusing to meet his gaze. Either way he took her body language as a sign of approval.

She began to speak again as Naruto continued rubbing the seal, "After he gave me the seal I didn't know what to do for a while. People looked at me like I was a plague, like I was the bastard himself. And I was so angry at them, but then I threw myself into training. I figured if I killed him then all of my problems would be solved. I figured the curse seal would disappear."

Naruto shivered as she breathed against his skin. Anko shifted glancing only briefly at Naruto. He didn't miss her red and puffy eyes from crying. She turned in his lap and Naruto readjusted as Anko took his free arm and wrapped it around her.

"And then he died. And when I heard the news I waited for hours for the Curse Seal to disappear. Every moment I swore that it would just fade away and never come back and I' be free. Eventually though I realized it wasn't going to go away though. That even in death I still belonged to Orochimaru."

At this Naruto spoke. "You don't belong to him. You don't belong to anyone but yourself Anko. Curse seal or not Orochimaru never did and never will own you."

Pulling her knees to her body Anko looked up at Naruto with a soft smile. Tears still threatened to fall from her eyes. "I'm not sure if I can believe you Naruto. I want to, but I- I just can't…"

Naruto tightened his hold on her. Laying his head gently on hers he breathed in her scent. She smelled a little bit like strawberries to him. Strawberries and alcohol, but mainly strawberries. He decided he liked it.

Naruto smiled and chuckled softly. "You know I met this crazy person a few years back. And she told me something that was just unbelievable. You know what she said?" He asked teasingly.

"What?" She croaked her voice hoarse.

"When things get hard, when things get so unbearable that we don't think we can go on anymore…" He said to her. "We just have to keep on keeping on cause we're ninja. And that's the kinda shit we do."

Anko laughed softly and Naruto was instantly mesmerized by the sound enjoying the way his chest vibrated when she was pressed against him. He saw as she brought her hand up to wipe away her tears. "That's some good advice."

"I know. She really was an amazing and beautiful person if not a little psychotic. I'm glad I got to meet her though I never got a chance to thank her for it." He said smiling foxily.

She turned around and hit him lightly on the shoulder a soft smile on her lips. It was one he had never seen before. _"It suits her._" He thought.

"You're an idiot little fox."

Naruto feigned a mock hurt. "I thought we were on first name bases now?" This time she hit him in the head and Naruto laughed bringing her back into his arms.

They were silent for a while just enjoying each other's warmth. Anko enjoyed the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. She never felt so whole before. She never felt anything that felt so right. Why had she avoided him so vehemently the past three years? She had denied herself this feeling.

Even still a question burned at the back of her mind, but she wanted nothing more than to just stay like this with him. To not talk anymore and just be with him for the night.

"Why did you come see me today?" She asked curiously looking at the blonde for answers.

The man hummed shrugging his shoulders in honesty. "Why did you stop in front of the bench that night three years ago?" He asked back blue eyes opening to study her response.

He watched as she pondered for a minute before turning back to lean back on his chest. "I don't know. I just had this feeling."

"Then you understand." He said closing his eyes again.

"Yeah… I do." Following suit she closed her eyes as well. She could feel sleep coming to claim her as the weight of tonight bore upon her shoulders.

Her last thoughts were of Naruto. She wasn't exactly sure what they were. She wasn't even sure what she wanted to be. She had never felt quite like this before, but that could just because her emotions were out of whack. Tomorrow morning she might feel different.

_"Don't think about it. Not tonight." _Her mind told her. Tonight, she just wanted to relax. She wanted to let sleep claim her in the arms of someone – that for the first time in years – she felt safe with.

The last thing she heard that night was his voice.

"Anko?"

"Yeah?" She said sleepily.

"Thank you."

* * *

Anko woke up to the sunlight peeking through her window. Opening her eyes she found herself alone in bed. Memories of the night before reminded her of the blonde man that was no longer there next to her. She couldn't stop the slight sadness that crept through her.

"He left." She said disappointed.

Getting up Anko cleared her head of emotions. It shouldn't matter that he left. It shouldn't hurt her. Stretching she worked out the kinks of her body before walking to her bedroom door. Taking one last look at her empty bed she walked out to the kitchen intent on making herself breakfast.

It was better this way. She had to keep telling herself that.

Opening her door the sounds of snoring hit her ears. Surprised she walked and saw a heap of blonde hair hanging off her small couch. Quietly walking over she saw Naruto passed out splayed across the furniture that was way too small for him.

One of his arms hanging off the couch and a leg thrown over the top of the couch the giant man snored softly. Anko smiled. Using her hand she brushed a blonde lock out of the man's face and enjoyed his peaceful face. It was an expression she had never seen on him before.

Clutching a pillow Naruto turned over in his sleep still oblivious to the world around him. "Anko…" The purple-haired jonin tilted her head in shock.

"I-I won't, I won't leave you. I….promise." He mouthed sleepily and Anko felt heat rush to her face.

Squawking indignantly she wondered how a mere nineteen year old boy could do this to her. She felt like a school girl. It was almost sickening. She had pride damn it!

Still looking down at his sleeping face she couldn't even find it in her to be angry with him. Instead she leant down slowly and placed her lips on his softly. She enjoyed the warm feeling of his lips and imagined what it would be like if he was awake.

Getting back up she walked into the kitchen. Breakfast would be nice. They could eat together and then see where things go from there. Glancing one more time at the sleeping man she recalled his words and smiled.

"I know little fox. I know."

* * *

A/N - So I decided to make it a two-shot... surprise! But yeah I couldn't really get it out my head so I was finally like "fuck it, the damn thing is going to be a two-shot." And then I started thinking bout how I could make it longer than a two-shot, but that is another matter entirely.

Anyway back on track what do you think? I ended up liking this chapter almost better than the last one but that's just my opinion. Drop a review and let me know cause I can't be a better writer without a few critiques. Other than that I really hoped you enjoyed it cause I had fun writing it. After all these two are probably my favorite pairing even if the possibility of it happening is about zero to none.

Again if you liked this then check out my other two stories. I know promoting and stuff is not exactly what you want to hear, but hey I gotta do this shit! How else am I gonna get some more readers right? Really though go give'em a try.

Hope you have a good New Year's!

Thanks!

Iron Legends13


End file.
